Permanently Temporary
by StarsAndTeacups
Summary: Santana Lopez is here for her education. She's here for herself. Not to make temporary friends that she won't even remember when she's done here at USC. How fast a motto like that is forgetten, when you have a roommate like Brittany Pierce.


**AN; Hello hello. Well, here's my first fic (on this account). The prompt just kind of came to me, sitting in the kitchen listening to my cousin talk about college, and here you have it!**

**The summary really doesn't do the story justice, so please give it a chance. ;) **

**Favs and follows are lovely. Reviews are even better, so please do so!**

**Well, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Permanently Temporary

Even after all this year she still referred to it as thirteen o'clock. It wasn't one o'clock, not even an hour after 12. But that was Brittany Pierce for you, always had to be unique and have her own special things. Like the way she watched TV upside down on the couch, and how she never folded her laundry or hung it up but it never had one wrinkle in it. She was a strange of sorts. And Santana liked it, she liked it just fine.

It hadn't always been this way. Santana used to get so irritated with Brittany for the way she said things and the peculiar way she did things. She cursed up and down and sideways every time she went into the laundry room to find her clothes unfolded. But slowly, oh so slowly, Brittany introduced Santana into a world without limits, without rules, a world without cares. The thing about this, though, was that she did it without even knowing it.

* * *

It started in college. Brittany was setting out to pay for her books for the semester. She wasn't paying too much attention to anything besides the phone in her hands, because one minute she was hitting 'send' and the next she was on her butt on the ground. Brittany looked up to see a girl not much older, right across from her, her stance identical to her own on the ground. Brittany scrambled to gather all the fallen things around them.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." She mumbled and handed the books back to the raven haired girl. Her face was solemn and she looked at Brittany with an intense stare. She had brown eyes, the kind that made Brittany think of rich chocolate. It made Brittany uncomfortable. Both girls were on their feet again, passing belongings back and forth to each other.

"Just watch where you're going next time." She said seriously. Brittany nodded and blushed once more. The girl looked down at her shoes and saw Brittany's phone. The Latina nodded towards it but didn't make a move to pick it up. Brittany bent down to get it. She stuffed the phone in her pocket and looked up to thank the girl, but she was gone.

The blonde shrugged the weird encounter off and got in the correct line to get her books. First day of college and she had already made a fool out of herself in public. She'd have enough time to reflect on that once she got her dorm assigned. Speaking of dorm room assignments, that was next on her list.

* * *

The key to the room twisted easily and Brittany swung the door open slowly. Her eyes raked over two beds, two desks, a couch and a TV. Someone's stuff was already on one bed, so her roommate must have already checked in. Brittany threw her bags next to the vacant bed and went back to clse the door behind her.

Once in again, she noticed the connected bathroom was to her right, and closets to her left. Closets and beds and drawers were the kinds of things you discuss when both are present. And they weren't. Although her stuff was her, her roommate was M.I.A. Brittany sighed and dug through her purse until she found her phone. Picking up the TV remote, she plopped on the couch, upside down, and waited for her roomie's arrival.

About 20 minutes later, Brittany heard the turning of a key in the door. She flipped her legs over her head and landed so she was facing the door. The door inched open bit by bit and Brittany noticed that they, whoever it was, were pushing what seemed to be a rather large suitcase through the door before them.

"Let me help you." The blonde called and got up from her crisscrossed seat on the floor. She pulled the door open wider and the suitcase slid is a bit faster than before. Long, black, wavy hair covered the other girls face, which she promptly pushed back with a pair of sunglasses that ended up resting on top of her head.

Brittany bit her lip. It was the girl she bumped into earlier. This would be interesting. The girl looked up at her and almost gasped.

"Hey! Uh… you're the girl who bumped into me today." She said, as the girl turned and picked up her too-big suitcase. Brittany had never seen a suitcase so big, she wondered what she might have in there. Brittany ran a hand through her blonde locks and allowed a small smile.

"Actually, you ran into me." The girl stated.

"Right. I'm sorry about that again, by the way." Brittany huffed. He rnew roommate didn't seem like the friendliest person on the planet, but Brittany believed there was good in everyone. Maybe she just had a bad first day.

"Forget about it." She half smiled. She shoved her suitcase back against the wall and made way to the occupied bed.

"Did you already pick out beds?" Brittany asked. She didn't mind which bed she got, but if the other girl had a preference, they could make do.

"No, no not really. I just got here and threw my small bags in so I could get that suitcase." She said. Brittany watched her lift her things and set them down with the others. She crossed over to Brittany.

"Want the bed by the window?" She asked.

"Either one is fine with me," Brittany leaned forward to look closer at the window, "but that is a pretty nice view." She smirked, challenging the other girl.

Her roommate only laughed. Brittany found instantly that she had a nice laugh. It was light but inviting and it made Brittany feel a little bit more comfortable around her.

"Fine. We'll flip a coin. Winner gets the window bed on the bottom bunk, but the loser gets to pick the rest. Deal?" She rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a shiny penny.

"I call heads." Brittany said.. The other girl smiled and tossed the coin in the air, which landed with a smack against the back of her hand.

* * *

It's late when Brittany finally pulled on shorts and a tank top to sleep in. She won the window bed. The two had started organizing things at 10:00 pm, and went on until the majority was done.

"You going to bed?" Brittany heard the voice clear above her. He roommate had been in her bed for about an hour, on her laptop skyping her family while Brittany took a shower.

"Yeah." Brittany yawned as she said the word. The covers felt cool and nice against her skin. She stretched her arms and got comfortable.

"Okay," the girl reached for the ceiling lamp string above her head. "Goodnight, Brittany."

"Wait!" Brittany said before she could pull the string. "I never even got your name." The blonde pulled the covers away from her and looked at the bunk bed over here, as if she's looking through it.

The girl above her leaned over the bunk railing. "Santana," she said, "Santana Lopez." Her dark hair cascaded around her face, and it framed her features perfectly.

Brittany smiled to herself. "Goodnight, Santana."


End file.
